Love Under Falling Stars: A One-Shot
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Leon and Chris had dated for four years before they had finally gotten married and Leon thinks about their lives together.


AN: Hey, y'all. This is my first Leon S Kennedy/Chris Redfield Fic. It's also my very first M/M Resident Evil Fic as well. This FanFic is in first person POV and it's from Leon's POV. It's been a long ass fucking time since I have written any of my FanFics in first person POV and I really hope that I have written it correctly. I also hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Resident Evil (Video Game Series Universe).

xxxxxx  
 **  
Characters:** Leon S. Kennedy. Chris Redfield.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Leon S. Kennedy x Chris Redfield.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** M for swearing.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Takes place between Resident Evil 6 & 7\. Very much an AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Leon and Chris had dated for four years before they had finally gotten married and Leon thinks about their lives together.

xxxxxx

Leon S. Kennedy woke up early that beautiful Saturday morning and then he had decided to write in his diary. Leon hasn't written in his diary in a while, even though he has been meaning to do just that. It's just that he and his husband, Chris, have been so damned busy lately, that he just really didn't have the time to do anything other than work. He looked over to the other side of the bed where Chris was still sleeping and then got out of their bed as silently as he could without making any kind of noise whatsoever.

He had then made his way to his desk where he had usually kept his diary. He pulled out his desk chair, found a pen and then he sat down in his desk chair. He had then started to write what was currently on his mind at that very moment in time.

xxxxxx

 **'Chris and I have been together for years. We have been through some pretty horrible and serious shit. Hell, we're lucky to have made this fucking far in life. But I'm so damn happy that he and I have made it this far together without either one of us dying just yet, which I hope isn't for another eighty years or so from right now. Chris and I started dating after we had finally been able to kill every last son of a bitch that ran the Umbrella Corporation and that was an employee as well.**

 **It took me, Chris and the rest of the BSAA to do it, but we finally did it after fighting with those evil fuckers for so long that I actually forget how many years that it was that we had actually fought them for before we burned them down to the ground once and for all. And after we destroyed everything that was once the Umbrella Corporation, the BSAA was active for several more years before it was shut down due to the fact that the only reason that BSAA was around solely to fight and combat the Umbrella Corporation and our fight is over now.**

 **We fought our battles, we fought our war and we fucking won. It was over and we could finally be ourselves and just do what we have always wanted to do; to just live our lives the way that we want to and lead peaceful lives that didn't revolve around fighting zombies or monsters that look like that they had just come out of a fucking horror movie.**

 **I had no idea that I had feelings for Chris until we had gotten rid of the Umbrella Corporation, I mean, I have had always known that I was attracted to him when we had first met so many years ago. It wasn't until that I had met Chris that I had realized that I was bisexual, but Chris told me that when I had come out to him as bisexual, that he has always known that he was gay. He said that had known that since he was a kid. It wasn't too long after that, we had started dating and then four years after that, we had finally gotten married.**

 **I love Chris so much. He means the world to me. Hell, he is my world and I have no fucking idea what I would do without the most amazing man that I have met in my entire life being with me for the rest of my life. And his as well. We are very happy together and I am so grateful to have him in my life'.,** Leon talked silently to himself as he wrote in the diary that he has written in for the fifteen years of his since he and Chris have been together. And once he was finished writing in his diary that day, he closed it up and then placed it back inside his desk. He got up and out of his desk chair and then he walked back over to where Chris was just now waking up.

He walked closer to Chris and he gave a short and sweet kiss that Chris had returned with his own short and sweet kiss. Both men pulled out of the kiss and they smiled at one another before Leon got back onto his side of the bed. Chris looked over at Leon with a curious expression on his face.

"Hey, Leon, how come you're up so early on a Saturday morning? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you managed to wake up so early like I usually do. It's just that I'm a little bit curious about it is all"., Chris said to him and Leon smiled softly at his husband. **'I love Leon so fucking much. Before we got together, he had saved my ass more times than I could count, and now we're married and in love with each other. We have great lives'.,** Chris had thought to himself. "Leon, I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me for some fun in the shower?"., Chris had asked Leon with a smirk plastered on his face and Leon smirked back at him as well. Leon nodded towards him as they both got up and off of their bed.

Chris and Leon had then got some clean clothes to wear after their shower. The two men then went to their bathroom, where they had hot and passionate sex in their shower before they had actually cleaned up in the shower that morning. And after their morning shower sex and actual shower, they had gone downstairs to have breakfast.

And about an hour and a half later, after they both had eaten their breakfast that morning, Leon and Chris had finally gotten ready for work. They own their own shop, which they had spent most of the time these days. And when they got back home from work, they were so fucking exhausted from working all day that they had barely made it to their bed before they had collapsed onto their bed fast asleep, still in their work clothes.

A few hours later, Chris and Leon woke up and they got out of their work clothes and then they dressed in their nightclothes. They then got back under their bed covers and they cuddled in each other's arms and they fell asleep once more that night.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this One-Shot and I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I'll try to write and post the chapters of my other current FanFics soon, like in a few days or so from right now. I'll have the second chapter of Jason x Goldar written and posted by either later today or maybe sometime tomorrow. I'll also have the seventh and final chapter of A Vampire's True Love written and posted in a few days from right now.

If any of y'all have any ideas for this FanFic, please let me know. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
